Para toda la eternidad
by Noname Canterville
Summary: Lo que más ha temido Stanley toda su vida no es a la muerte si no a perder a la persona más importante en su vida. Style.


_Disclaimer: SP no me pertenece, solo me dedico escribir historias basados en sus personajes sin ningún fin de lucro._

 _Hacía siglos no subía ni escribía nada, pero recientemente me han entrado las ganas de volver a escribir así que quizás estén leyendo más historias de mi parte._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Muerte de un personaje._

 **Para toda la eternidad.**

Nunca le había tenido miedo a la muerte, bueno quizás sí, cuando era aún un niño, pero más que el miedo a la muerte era ese miedo irracional de perder a alguien muy querido, alguien sumamente especial con el que había pasado prácticamente toda su vida, el recuerdo más antiguo que podía evocar su mente eran los ojos verdes de su amigo pelirrojo, adornados por unas largas pestañas rojizas como su loco cabello rizado.

Stanley Marsh desde muy joven lo supo, no tenía miedo de la muerte solo tenía miedo de perderlo a él, a su súper mejor amigo Kyle Broflovski, la primera vez que estuvo a punto de perderlo a causa de su riñón fue terrible, no quería, no soportaba la idea de que Kyle muriera antes que él y lo dejara solo, Kyle a su manera era en ese entonces el chico que mejor lo entendía, tenía muchos más amigos, pero ninguno como Kyle.

Y ahora a sus casi noventa y tantos años de edad y en una cama de hospital volvía a sentir ese terrible miedo, hacía meses había estado sintiendo ciertas molestias, pero las atribuía a cosas de la edad, no fue sino hasta la semana pasada que había ido al doctor que este le había dicho que estaba en una etapa terminal de cáncer lo cual lo había dejado completamente destruido emocionalmente.

Estar en ese estado era una mierda, pero lo que era peor era el hecho de que este era el fin, que ya nunca más iba a volver a ver a Kyle.

Había vivido una buena vida, se había casado y tenido hijos, había hecho todo lo que había deseado hacer, o casi todo, había cosas de las que se arrepentiría toda su vida como el hecho no haber intentado nunca confesarse a su amigo. Mientras que de niños Kyle tuvo pésima suerte en el amor, de adultos Kyle había logrado formar un matrimonio estable y una linda familia, mientras que el, había estado comprometido y su prometida le había puesto los cuernos días antes de la boda, más tarde había estado saliendo con una chica la cual también lo botó, luego de años por fin se había casado y logrado tener una linda hija, sin embargo al poco tiempo vino el divorcio y la ruptura de su familia, desde entonces no había vuelto a tener suerte en el amor, quizás, solo quizás porque nunca logro encontrar a alguien más que lo hiciera tan feliz en la manera en la que Kyle lo hacía, con ninguna mujer había sentido la magia que sentía cuando a veces ellos se tomaban de las manos, cuando en la universidad compartieron cuarto y a veces cama para dormir juntos cuando había fiesta y se quedaban a dormir en la misma habitación, había veces que en esas noches Stanley miraba dormir a su pelirrojo amigo, quien por cierto lo había superado en estatura hacía tiempo, sin embargo solo eran un par de centímetros, nunca se lo había dicho a Kyle pero esas noches sin dormir acariciaba a veces su cabello y lo miraba con cara de idiota enamorado, sin embargo se arrepentía de sus pensamientos tan maricas y se apartaba, ojala nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Cuando un día Kyle le dio la noticia que iba a casarse no pudo evitar más que fingir alegría, aunque por dentro moría de celos ante la idea de compartir a Kyle con alguien más, habían sido incontables las veces en las que había deseado que Kyle se divorciara también solo para intentar algo juntos sin embargo cada que Kyle discutía con su esposa el solo podía estar ahí como su apoyo y darle consejos, Kyle amaba a la mujer con la que se había casado y él no podía ser egoísta de quitarle eso.

No quería morir, daría lo que fuera por poder vivir un poco más, aunque de alguna manera su único consuelo era que al menos no tendría que soportar una vida en la que no estuviera su súper mejor amigo.

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas escucho que llamaban a la puerta, con voz casada respondo un leve: "Adelante" para quien estuviera detrás entrara.

-Señor Marsh, un amigo vino a verle- habló la enfermera que lo había estado cuidando.

Stanley abrió sus ojos y sonrió enormemente al ver a Kyle ahí con un ramo de flores para él, con paso cansado Kyle se sentó a su lado para ver a su amigo. La enfermera los dejo a solas.

-Ey viejo… ¿Cómo te sientes? - preguntó el de ojos verdes, su escaso cabello rizado había perdido su color rojo fuego hacía tiempo, pero aun así a los ojos de Stanley Kyle lucía bien

-De la mierda –contestó el de ojos azules –Kyle... tengo miedo Kyle –dijo sinceramente –No quiero morir, aun no quiero morir.

-Oh vamos, no debes tener miedo, recuerda lo que decía Kenny, el infierno no es tan malo-bromeó el judío intentado calmar a su amigo de ojos azules

-No, no es por eso Kyle... –tosió tomando su mano y mirando sus ojos verdes – Kyle yo… yo no quiero perderte… no quiero…

Porque Stanley lo sabía, sabía que, aunque sus almas fueran a parar al cielo o al infierno llegaba un punto en el que tenían que volver a reencarnar y él no quería eso, no quería separarse de Kyle. Por esa razón no quería morir antes. Si morían juntos reencarnarían juntos, pero si no… Quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Kyle pudiera volver a nacer… ¿Y si para ese entonces ya era un anciano? ¿Y si no podían nacer en el mismo país, no quería perderlo, mierda, necesitaba más tiempo, otra oportunidad para poder vivir junto a Kyle, solo una oportunidad más, desearía poder vivir su vida exactamente como hasta ahora con la diferencia de no tener miedo y poder declararle a Kyle su amor, poder vivir juntos, ser súper mejores amigos era lo mejor pero el poder tener a Kyle a su lado sin tener que compartirlo con nadie más sería simplemente perfecto.

Kyle miro como su amigo tomaba su mano y le sonrió –No vas a perderme Stanley, siempre estaremos juntos… ¿Lo recuerdas? Súper mejores amigos para toda la eternidad.

Stanley estaba un poco alterado, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se talló sus ojos y al abrirlos vio a su amigo pelirrojo, parecía tener treinta años de nuevo, sus ojos verdes llenos de vida lo miraban de vuelta mientras sostenía su mano.

-No te preocupes Stanley, siempre vamos a estar juntos –le sonrió

Miro la meno de su amigo pelirrojo y podría jurar que veía un pequeño hilo color rojo uniéndolos a ambos, había escuchado muchas veces que había un hilo rojo que unía a aquellas almas que estaban destinadas a encontrarse, a aquellas almas gemelas, eso lo tranquilizo mucho más, pues ahora lo tenía claro, no importaba lo que pasara, no importara los obstáculos que vinieran sus almas estaban unidas y siempre estarían destinados a estar juntos.

-Juntos por siempre amigo-dijo con su último aliento cerrando sus ojos y lo ultimó que vio fue esos hermosos orbes color verde.

 _Se siente tan bien regresar a FF y regreso con un Fanfic de mi OTP. La historia surgió dado que últimamente he estado viendo muchos reportajes y entrevistas a Trey y Matt y en una de esas ellos dicen que su relación es como un matrimonio, pasan más tiempo juntos que con sus respectivas familias, ellos lleva más de la mitad de sus vidas conociéndose, y sus colaboradores dicen que su amistad es de las más fuertes que han visto nunca, que aunque hayan intentado separarlos o interponerse entre ellos nunca nadie lo ha logrado, y cuando los entrevistan Trey siempre ve con una cara de enamorado a Matt que es muy lindo, por eso en parte el FF está basado en ellos dos._

 _Si alguien quiere el link de le entrevista solo pídanlo, pero les advierto que está en inglés._

 _Pido disculpas si por ahí se coló algún horror ortográfico._


End file.
